Asphalt sealers used to preserve asphalt surfaces are manufactured as concentrated, viscous fluids. Asphalt sealers may be asphalt-based or coal-tar-based. For commercial applications, such as for parking lots, sealers may be purchased in bulk at a sealer distribution point. At the distribution point, the sealer may be dispensed from a bulk sealer tank into a customer's tank. Water and other additives may then be added to the customer's tank according to various sealer “recipes,” and agitated to mix the sealer, water and additives. Additives may include aggregate such as sand, viscosity modifiers, driers, and others.
Distribution points may be storefront operations having one or more employees available to assist a customer with dispensing sealer and adding additives. However, due to lack of suitable workforce or sporadic customer traffic in certain locations, there remains a need for a distribution point or system of distribution points that may be remotely operated.